Gratification
by neoncarrotx3
Summary: Mariku watches Malik sleep. Fem!Malik and rated M for masturbation. Bronzeshipping, of course.


**Reposted from my old account.**

**hi**

* * *

><p>Mariku stared down at Malik's sleeping form. Gods, she was <em>hot<em>…even as she slept. He smirked as he brushed a strand of platinum blonde hair from her face. They were so alike yet so…different.

_Same_ blonde hair. _Same_ dark skin. _Same_ general body shape…Mariku's eyes automatically flew to the blankets obscuring the woman's body from view. _With__a__few__exceptions__of__course__…_ He thought, reaching out with his hand to grope the sleeping form.

He stopped suddenly as Malik sighed in her sleep. Surely she would be very angry if he were to rouse her from her short-lived slumber. Not that he was scared or anything. _He_ was usually the one that dealt out the fear cards.

Malik, however, _had_ been complaining about a small migraine before going to bed; blaming it on something she called PMS.

If that _was_ the case, Mariku was going to be _sure_ that his lighter half _remained_ asleep. But Ra, he was so hot for her right now and the last thing he needed was one of Malik's _moods_ cockblocking him.

She uttered a soft sound, shifting slightly on her side. Mariku watched her for a few moments, not at all ashamed at the direction at the direction his train of thought was headed. Feeling himself grow hard, he briefly wondered with half lidded eyes how it was possible for Malik to be this…this…_enticing_ as she _slept_. Looking so helpless and vulnerable…He could just tie her up and do whatever he wanted and she wouldn't even notice until it was entirely too late.

But maybe he was getting too carried away with his imagination. And just thinking about how _horny_ he was at the moment really didn't help his situation either.

He could hardly take it anymore as he shamelessly unzipped his pants and pulled himself out. Malik hugged her pillow closer and buried her face. Mariku almost screamed in frustration but was quickly sedated when he realized the movement of her arm proceeded to knock the blankets off her shoulders.

Gravity, partnered with the position she was lying in, revealed massive amounts of cleavage to Mariku. He _knew_ in his head Malik was no larger than a small B, but at that moment he was pleasantly provided with the illusion of at least a D.

Mariku touched his length with the tip of his finger, shivering at the difference in temperature between the two. He rubbed himself up and down staring intently at the woman's chest. Malik's mouth hung open slightly and Mariku could only dream for the moment of how _wonderful_ and _satisfying_it would be to have those lips wrap around him. Bobbing up and down, taking his entirety into her mouth…

Malik moved again, and her full face was once more exposed. Had her eyes been open, she would have been staring right at Mariku; watching him pleasure himself. Mariku could almost feel her piercing lavender gaze right through her eyelids.

Mariku's eyes flitted furiously between the teen's face and breasts, as his hand pumped at his erection almost painfully. He could feel it…It was so fucking close. It was right fucking _there_…

He bit his tongue in an attempt to keep himself quiet. He groaned lowly and leaned forward, almost lost in his ecstasy. His eyes soon clouded with orgasm and he released into his own hand, not caring about whether he made a mess or not.

He lifted his head to see if Malik had been bothered. He stared at her for a moment before standing. If he stayed any longer he was going to be forced to take her right then and there while she was so _vulnerable_.

He shook his head and turned to leave once more. He surrendered to a second glance backwards and a smirk found its way onto his face. He hastily returned to the bedside, leaning over and kissing her quickly on the lips. He raised his head long enough to stare at her before bringing it down again. Mariku sloppily dragged his tongue along the side of Malik's cheek, not bothering to clean the trail of saliva it created.

"Mine." He whispered. He could hardly control his mouth as he repeated that one simple word over and over again. "You're so mine it hurts, Malik." He added with a small airy laugh. He pressed their foreheads together, reveling in the absolute closeness of his other side. "My Malik."

He absently used his clean hand to pull the blankets back up over her shoulders, shielding his treasure from any unwanted eyes. Malik was _his_ and _his_ alone.

And with that final, satisfactory thought; he picked himself up and left the room completely, closing the door with a very audible click.

Malik's eyes blearily opened, still heavily weighed down by sleep. She briefly looked around for Mariku, being able to swear she had just heard his voice. Seeing the empty room she sighed, flipping over once more to face the wall.

She fell back asleep, undisturbed for the rest of the night; still unaware of her other half's gratification.


End file.
